Apparatus, such as portable electronic communication devices, usually include an antenna arrangement to enable wireless communication with other apparatus. Recently, the number of communication protocols for such apparatus has increased (for example, communication protocols include Bluetooth, Long Term Evolution (LTE), Global system for mobile communications (GSM) and so on) and the apparatus may require several antennas to efficiently operate using those communication protocols. This may increase the size and cost of the apparatus.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.